trabajo
by neko-chan0423
Summary: alfred le quiere demostra a francis y a gilbert que puede durar un mes entero en un trabajo sin que lo despidan, pero en el trabajo que consiguio en un restaurante, trabaja el presidente estudiantil, arthur kirkland, ¿que pasara con estos dos de ahora en adelante? /usuk/sigo practicando con mis summarys y los fics.
1. Chapter 1

Parejas: alfredxarthur, y leve franada

Hetalia no me pertenece TwT

Advertencia: errores ortográficos, rarezas (?), cursilerías en unos capis no muy lejanos o _tardados._

* * *

Alfred f. jones, el capitán del equipo de futbol americano del colegio "w", rubio, de ojos azules, con un mechón anti-gravedad sobresaliendo de su flequillo, piel ligeramente bronceada, un gran cuerpo, no tan listo, infantil, estadounidense, pero tan tan torpe, que siempre terminaba metiéndose en problemas, (excepto cuando juega).

-vamos alfred, no puedes-repitió Francis sentado al lado del asiento del ojiazul.

-si puedo-protesto nuevamente con un tono chillón.

-no, no puedes durar un mes en el mismo trabajo, sin que te despidan-aclaro de que trataba la discusión Gilbert, sentado al otro lado de alfred.

-¡que si puedo!-exclamo fingiendo seriedad con un mohin–y se los voy a demostrar-parándose tomando su mochila y saliendo del salón medio vacío (hora de salida).

Al llegar a su casa, se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, cerró la puerta al entrar, tiro su mochila en la cama, y se puso a buscar en el periódico que agarro antes de entrar a la casa, solicitudes de empleos, también busco en la compu, y asta en la tele, pero ninguno le convenció, uno que fuera fácil pero no tanto, salió a la calle para comprar una hamburguesa y al salir del local con una bolsa llena de estas, decidió caminar por el parque, mientras caminaba pudo divisar un anuncio en un restaurante al lado de él, ¡se solicitaba empleado! Tenía que trabajar de mesero, y no se necesitaba tener mucha experiencia ya que te podían enseñar, no dudo ni un segundo más y entro.

-Wow-profirió mirando el interior.

El lugar tenía un toque de elegancia, y también se veía casual, ahora el problema era, ¿a quién le tenía que pedir el trabajo?, ¿Quién sería el gerente?, se acerco a la cajera, un poco dudoso y nervioso, casi triturando su pobre bolsa con las manos.

-d-disculpe, vengo por el trabajo-tartamudeo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La cajera dio una gran sonrisa como diciendo "por fin" o algo así.

-¡contratado!- exclamo alegre con una sonrisa gatuna.

-cálmate, Emma-dijo otra chica de pelo castallo dándole un leve golpe con su agenda.

-auch-se quejo.

- mi nombre es Elizabeth- se presento la castalla ignorando a la chica de pelo rubio-ven conmigo-dijo la cual seguramente sería la gerente, mientras la otra se acariciaba la cabeza con una mano.

-bien-siguiendo a la de pelo castallo hacia su oficina.

-así que bienes por el trabajo-murmuro una vez adentro.

-s-si-asintió

-¿qué estudias?-pregunto sentándose un una silla de rueditas

-ultimo año de preparatoria-respondió en frente de ella.

-mmm ¿tienes experiencia?-izo otra pregunto sobresaltando al del mechón anti-gravedad.

-n-no-contesto nervioso.

-sin experiencia ¡eh!-susurro mirando al chico con sus ojos verdes.

-…-parpadeaba sudando frio, sería rechazado pero el anuncio decía que si no tenía experiencia te enseñarían, haciendo que se aliviara un poco

-bien, mientras consigo a alguien que te enseñe, entra a la habitación de al fondo, a la derecha, y ponte el uniforme, hay varios, escoge el de tu talla-señalando a la derecha mientras se paraba, alfred salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el fondo, donde pudo ver el letrerito rectangular con las palabras "vestidor de hombres" arriba de la puerta de la derecha.

-bien~-entono abriendo la puerta.

Se dirigió al mostrador y busco su talla, cuando la encontró se empezó a cambiar, poniéndose el traje que consistía en una playera blanca, unos pantalones negros, un chaleco y un delantal del mismo color, más una corbata igual.

Al salir la gerente se encontraba afuera esperándolo.

-te queda bien el uniforme-mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-gracias-agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

-este será tu compañero-señalando al chico de al lado, el cual tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, piel blanca, pero sin llegar a ser pálido, cabello un poco mas rubio que el del estadounidense, más bajo que el, como por tres centímetros, y unas peculiares cejar, Las cuales quedaban raramente bien con él, mas el uniforme de mesero.

- Artie- chillo sorprendido mirando al chico.

-parece ser que se conocen-concluyo Elizabeth mirando a ambos.

-sí, es el presidente estudiantil de mi escuela-mascullo él americano.

-mmm bien, vayan a trabajar-ordeno mientras ambos asentían.

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Emma-concluyo la cajera al estar enfrente del menor, después de hacerlo visto con el uniforme.

-mi nombre es Alfred, Alfred F. Jones-se presento con una sonrisa.

-Vamos-mascullo arthur caminando hacia la cocina, seguido de alfred, mientras las dos chicas susurraban algo mirándolos con una sonrisa todo menos sana.

_Continuara~_

* * *

Mari: Muahahahaha *ríe mientras el viento mueve su ropa mientras se escucha un trueno* ¡ah! Va a llover, *mira la ventana dejando ver el ventilador detrás de ella*

Ginger: * FACEPALM* estas dejando ver el mini ventilador idiota ¬_¬.

Mari: ¡ah! *le da una patada al aparato votándolo lejos* mi tercer fic, OMG, ¡ja! Jajaja xD

M/g: a ver si se nos acurre algo para el segundo capi nwñ

Adiochito ^0^/


	2. Chapter 2

Nota -3-: se me ocurrió hacer que en el restaurante sirvieran comida de todos los países, pues de un solo país me parecía aburrido, así que así lo hice, también en el capi anterior se me olvido mencionar algunos detalles de los personajes, como que alfred usa lentes y arthur es inglés, así que digamos que en el primer día lo dijeron en uno de esos momentos cuando estaban en la cocina o algo así.

Hetalia NO me pertenece ¬_¬.

Pareja: la que dije en el capi anterior, UsUk y leve franada.

Advertencia: rarezas ¿?, y errores ortográficos =D.

* * *

Ya llevaba un día y medio en aquel trabajo, y se le hacía fácil algunas cosas, por suerte tenia a arthur que lo ayudaba en algo que no entendía, aunque lo regañaba cuando rompía un plato o se equivocaba de mesa, pero aun así lo ayudaba y en las noches se ponía a repasar que numero de mesa era cada una, mientras esperaba al mayor de los dos, ya que no se quería ir solo porque no queria ver un fantasma en tan solitaria calle, ¡y no es que fuera miedoso! Claro que no, es solo que tal vez el fantasma lo podría atacar, ¿y lo tenía que defender alguien más bajo que el? Tal vez le harían daño a arthur, ¡eso!, esperaba a arthur para que no le pasara nada cuando se iba a su casa, siendo un héroe debía de proteger a cualquiera ¿no?, en fin se encontraba lavando los platos cuando el inglés se dirigía hacia él (supo de donde era el primer día).

-alfred, ya puedes ir a descansar-dijo con la bandeja vacía en una mano.

-geniaaaal- entono alegre dejando el plato que limpiaba a un lado del fregadero y acomodando los demás.

-mierda-se escucho la voz del británico haciendo voltear al menor.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto viendo como el chico estaba pegado de espalda en la pared escondiéndose.

-ese trió se encuentra en la mesa 10, ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-pregunto molesto mirando al norteamericano.

-les dije ayer que conseguí trabajo en este restaurante, así que vinieron a verme-respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa mirando al chico.

-ah, claro, la apuesta-susurro desviando la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡si quieres cambiamos de turno, tu tomas el descanso y yo los atiendo!-ofreció con su tono chillón y su mirada infantil.

-gracias-agradeció mientras se enderezaba para dirigiéndose a la sala de descanso mientras jones se dirigía a la mesa.

-bonjour mon ami alfred-saludo con una voz cantorina aquel francés.

-hello chicos-devolvió el saludo a los tres presentes.

-así que aquí trabajas, lindo traje-dijo el albino mirando alrededor y luego mirando al de lentes, (alfred).

-gracias, y si aquí trabajo-con una gran sonrisa orgullosa.

-a ver si duras mucho tiempo aquí-se burlo Francis.

-si puedo, y mejor digan que van a ordenar-sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña libreta al igual que un lapicito.

-mmm, yo quiero repollo frito-dijo el español con una sonrisa.

-creo que nada mas quiero un parfait-dijo Francis mirando el menú.

-solo algo que contenga patatas, para el awesome yo-con una voz escandalosa aquel germano.

-¿ensalada de papas?-propuso el estadounidense mientras lo apuntaba con el lapiz.

-suena bien, ponle muchas patatas-accedió con una gran sonrisa mientras alfred escribia.

-bien, esperen mientras tanto-dejando de escribir, y dirigiéndose a la cocina con su imborrable sonrisa.

-toma-arrancando la pequeña hoja de la libreta y dándoselo al cocinero.

-alfred, que crees-concluyo emocionada Elizabeth.

-¿qué?-pregunto confundido.

-arthur se quedo dormido en la sala de descanso-dijo sorprendiendo al chico.

-eh-profirió sorprendido mirando a la chica.

-sí, mira-enseñándole una foto en donde arthur se veía dormido.

-si, puedes quedarte con la foto-dijo la húngara una vez que el chico la miro eh intentaba hablar.

- mmm, no es que me la quisiera quedar solo por que se ve lindo, es solo que es raro ver al gruñón presidente durmiendo tranquilamente-explico antes de que se creara un malentendido pero para su mala suerte la palabra "lindo" resonó en la mente de Elizabeth haciendo que tuviera fantasías no optas para menores de 18, entre ambos chicos.

-eehh-dijo con la mirada perdida-aun así quédatela-volviendo a la realidad y salir corriendo a buscar a la cajera para contarle lo ocurrido.

-¡ah!, ¡espera!-grito sorprendido ante tal velocidad.

-ya esta lista la orden-escucho al cocinero, mientras guardaba la foto en el bolsillo de su playera para que no se perdiera.

-bien~-entono alegre tomando los platos y colocándolos en la bandeja para despues dirijirse a la mesa donde estaba el trio.

-aquí esta su orden-dijo divertido jones una vez en la mesa de los tres.

-ya era hora-se quejo el prusiano mientras alfred colocaba los platos en la mesa.

* * *

_Continuara_

Asta aquí llego mi imaginación, sorry u_u, espero que si les sea de su agrado el fic, adiós nwñ


	3. Chapter 3

Nota 0w0: *aparece corriendo* sorry por la tardanza es que no se me ocurría nada de lo que se dice nada, además quería agregar franada así que pensé un momento pera que apareciera pero no se me ocurrió nada u_u *se deprime* hasta ahora ^0^ bueno en fin.

Desclein: hetalia no me pertenece ¬_¬

Advertencia: no se, leve franada ahora si, ¡ah! capi corto, creo.

* * *

-no tarde tanto-protesto con un mohin.

-no, pero sabes que cuando se trata de patatas Gilbert lo quiere pero ya-dijo Antonio viendo como el albino devoraba el platillo, mas bien solo las papas.

-¿qué traes ahí?-señalo Francis el bolsillo en donde se lograba ver una pequeñita partecita de la fotografía.

-una foto-respondió sin pensar.

-¿una foto?, ¡enséñanosla!-exclamo Antonio alegre.

-NO-grito alejándose un poco tapando la foto captando las miradas de todos los del restaurante.

-vamos no seas malito-dijo el francés con un pucherito.

-no, me tengo que ir-negó dándose la vuelta e irse.

-alfred~, hola-decía entrando Mathias con el uniforme.

-hola den-saludo alegre con su gran sonrisa, usando el apodo del chico.

-la gerente me dijo que te tomaras un descanso ya que me toca trabajar a mí, por desgracia-lo ultimo lo susurro rodeado por una aura depresiva.

-bieen-entono ignorando la atmosfera depresiva.

Mientras se dirigía a la sala de descanso algo o más bien alguien lo detuvo, era lukas el cual como siempre tenía la mirada seria, pasando a un lado de él, en eso pensó en su amigo Mathias , el cual estaba "secretamente" enamorado del noruego y vio como este se iba, formando una sonrisa en sus labios, una gran suerte para su amigo que le tocaba en el mismo turno que al chico, al entrar a la sala de descanso vio a arthur que aun dormía.

-sigue dormido-dijo con su voz chillona caminado al otro lado de la mesa para sentarse enfrente del inglés.

-se ve lindo cuando duerme-pensó para después reaccionar-oh por dios eso sonó muy gay, ¿o no?-dijo bajando la mirada tomando su cabeza con sus dos manos a los lados-lo dije como amigos, los amigos también se pueden alagar de esta manera, ¿verdad?-siguió pensando parándose y mirando al chico muy seriamente, y se dirigió a él, tembloroso, al estar a un lado de él puso lentamente su mano en la cabeza del ojijade y lo acaricio suavemente-no estoy haciendo nada pervertido, eh, pero al verlo tan tranquilo y sin que ande gritando es algo que no se ve todo los días, así que aprovechare un poquito para verlo-pensó mientras Elizabeth tomaba una foto sin que se diera cuenta, alejo lentamente su mano y se sentó a un lado de él, mirando su cara durmiente y suspiro-¡ah! que hago suspirando como un idiota enamorado-pensó parándose rápidamente retrocediendo solo un paso pempujando la silla y volteando levemente sonrojado sin darse cuenta de que se le había caído la foto.

-¿será mejor que vuelva a trabajar?, pero es tonto ir además estoy cansado, bueno no molestare a nadie si me quedo más tiempo-sentándose volviendo a mirar a arthur por un momento y desviar la mirada hacia la ventana.

-veamos, mejor me distraigo con este comic que recién me compré-pensó sacando de debajo de su playera un comic.

Pero seguía viendo al ojiverde y desesperado de su debilidad por los encantos del ingles rompió la pobre historieta en dos, se estrello contra la mesa despertando al inglés.

-¿alfred?-

-hola-dijo alzando la mirada recargandose con su emnton en la mesa.

-¿huh qué es esto?-pregunto tomando la fotografía del piso.

-¡ah! nada-dijo tomándolo rápidamente antes de que la viera.

-¿oye que te pasa?-grito molesto por la brutalidad.

-nada, lo siento-se disculpo guardando la fotografía en su bolsillo.

-Hmph, me voy a trabajar-dijo saliendo de la sala después de que la chica se escondiera.

-aaahhhh será mejor que guarde esto en mi bolsa antes de que se malinterprete algo o la pierda-susurro para sí mismo dirigiéndose a los vestidores.

después de guardar la foto salio de la sala y mientras caminaba hacia la cocina la campanita de la pizarra eléctrica sonó, dejando ver el número diez dando a entender que la mesa diez iba a pedir una orden, camino hacia la mesa ya que todos estaban ocupados, hasta arthur ya que hace unos minutos se habían retirado el trió.

-alfred, ¿Cómo vas con tu trabajo?-pregunto su hermano Matthew con su suave voz.

-bien, aunque es agotados-respondió suspirando cansino al final.

-jeje ¿y como está arthur?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-eh, ¿ya sabias que él trabaja también aquí?-pregunto sorprendido.

-sip un día lo vi trabajar-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-oh, él está bien, bueno dejando eso ¿Qué vas a pedir?-pregunto sacando su libretita.

-mmm solo quiero Pouding chômeur (*)-ordeno mientras alfred escribía, con su mala letra.

-y dime ¿Qué haces por aquí?-pregunto aun escribiendo.

-perdona-dijo confundido mirando al chico que guardaba la libreta.

-ya sabes, tu usualmente estarías paseando en el parque cerca de la escuela o en casa viendo la tele con kumajiro -explico con una sonrisa mirando al chico.

-aahhh pues hoy tengo una cita y decidimos venir a comer aquí-respondió la pregunta del chico.

-¿y quién es la cita?-pregunto emocionado con su voz chillona.

-Francis-respondió con una sonrisa tímida viendo que la mirada del americano se sombreaba.

-vas a salir con ese pervertido-dijo apretando los dientes asustando a su hermano.

-o-oye yo respetaba tus relaciones respeta la mía también-pidió fingiendo seriedad.

-bien, pero si te hace algo que te lastime haré que lamente haber nacido-advirtió golpeando la mesa con su palma.

-bien-asintió el canadiense mientras alfred se retiraba a la cocina.

-toma-susurro dándole la hoja al cocinero, mientras caminaba a pedir las ordenes otra vez viendo que venía entrando el francés y se dirigía a su hermano dándole un beso al estar al lado de él, lo cual molesto un poco al del rizo anti-gravedad.

-alfred-hablo arthur atrás de él tomando su hombro.

-¿Qué?-profirió con una voz grave sobresaltando al chico.

-puedes ir a atender la mesa 4-susurro fingiendo seriedad ya que si lo había asustado.

-¡ah! si claro-dijo reaccionado y con su tono normal.

* * *

es todo lo que dio mi mente, en el otro capi será otro día en el fic, ¡ah! también, el Pouding chômeur es un postre típico de Canadá es una tarta dulce con base de caramelo puede ser Miel de maple ;q

Dejen reviews, críticas constructivas, dudas o todo lo anterior jajaja

Adiochito ^o^/ (nueva carita) - 0v0/ (aunque ya la eh usado en algunos reviews).


	4. Chapter 4

Nota 0w0: sorry eh estado un poco _lazy_ y además como sufro de escases de imaginación me eh retrasado en este fic y en el otro, bien les dejo el _capi_ _four._

Advertencia: capi corto y algo muy lindo al final.

Desclein: hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

Ya llevaba una semana, estaba imper feliz, tenia algunos problemas y había roto como seis platos, pero gracias a arthur no llegaba a mayores, además se llevaba mejor con el mayor, aunque algunas veces se ponía nervioso, pero ignoraba ese hecho.

-alfred-lo llamo el británico atrás de él.

-si ¿qué pasa?-pregunto volteándose con una débil sonrisa.

-¿ocurre algo?-pregunto extrañado.

-no, bueno solo estoy un poco cansado, es todo-respondió, la verdad es que desde que salió de la escuela no se sentía muy bien.

-en serio, estas todo rojo-dijo colocando su mano en la frente del americano.

-estoy bien en serio-dije sonrojándose más por la cercanía del chico.

-si estas cansado puedes ir a dormite a la sala-se escucho la voz de Elizabeth atrás de él.

-pero…-intento decir pero fue interrumpido por arthur.

-vamos, ve a descansar-dije empujándolo hasta la sala.

-arthur-lo llamo la gerente antes de que se fueran.

-¿sí?-profirió deteniéndose.

-tú también toma un descanso, para cuidar de alfred-dijo mirando al menor.

-b-bien-asintió dudoso.

Ambos se fueron dejando a la chica sonriendo de forma pervertida, sacando una cámara del bolsillo de su vestido.

-siéntate-dijo arthur sentado al chico que se estrello rápidamente en la mesa.

-oye ¿tan casado estas?-dijo sentándose a su lado.

No contesto, arthur puso su mano en la frente del menor-estas hirviendo-grito, además si lo veía bien estaba muy ruborizado.

-tienes fiebre, y aun así viniste a trabajar, idiota-susurro saliendo de la sala.

Volvió con un botiquín, y se volvió a sentar al lado del chico, lo sentó cuidadosamente y le puso un pañuelo frio, saco un termómetro medico y se lo puso, un poco sonrojado ya que tuvo que ponerlo adentro de la ropa del americano, espero hasta que sonara el pequeño tintineo y lo saco.

-39 grados-grito bajo mirando el termómetro.

Boto un suspiro, y miro a su compañero un tanto preocupado-en verdad eres idiota-susurro-bien no podemos hacer nada ahora, más que curarte-murmuro con una sonrisa cálida.

-veamos una medicina para la fiebre-pensó buscando en el botiquín.

-¿cómo está alfred?-pregunto Elizabeth entrando a la sala.

-tiene una fiebre muy alta-respondió dejando el botiquín de lado al encontrar la medicina correcta.

-pobrecillo, iré a decirle al cocinero que le haga una sopa-dijo saliendo de la sala.

Minutos después, el cocinero entro dejando un tazón con sopa.

-gracias-agradeció arthur al cocinero.

-no hay de que-dijo saliendo de la sala con una sonrisa.

El menor dio un quejido y abrió lentamente los ojos.

-¿arthur?-murmuro mirando al chico.

-ten, come esto-dijo pasándole el plato.

-mmm-profirió de forma no muy energética.

Después de acabarse la sopa arthur le dio la medicina, y le dio el termómetro para que se lo pusiera otra vez, espero, para sacarlo y ver los grados.

-la fiebre ha bajado-susurro mirando el termómetro que decía 35.8 grados.

-arthur-lo llamo captando la mirada del mencionado.

-si-dijo.

-arthur-dijo acercándose y plantándole un beso de improviso.

-EEEKKKKKK-se escucho por todo el restaurante el grito del británico.

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto entrando Emma rápidamente.

Solo se encontró con un arthur en shock, un alfred desmayado estrellado en la mesa y a Elizabeth desangrada en el marco de la puerta, más bien en el piso.

* * *

Eehhh que les dije, lindo ¿verdad?, esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews, dudas, criticas constrictivas please.

Adiochito 0v0/


	5. chapter 5

Natos 0w0: capi corto, y _chapter five_, un capi un tanto raro también, sacado de mi imaginación benévola B), disfruten :D

Desclein: hetalia no me pertenece

* * *

Al día siguiente Alfred se encontraba mejor, aunque al parecer si recordaba lo anterior del ese día, la fiebre no era tanta, así que podía recordar, y ahora el problema era que cada que veía a Arthur se sonrojaba a sobremanera, mientras que este se iba corriendo, no sabía si lo aborrecía por haberlo besado aunque era probable que sí, claro ambos son hombres, se sentía todo un idiota, se encontraba estrellado en la mesa de la sala de descanso con una aura depresiva a su alrededor.

-Alfred ¿estás bien?-pregunto el danés a un lado de él.

-no-respondió rotundamente.

-qué raro, ¿y dime que te esta agobiando tanto?-volvió a preguntar sentándose mientras el chico giraba la cabeza para verlo aun estrellado.

-lo de ese día-respondió deprimiéndose más.

-aahh lo del beso-murmura recodando.

-tenías que decirlo-susurra para después aumentar su aura depresiva.

-vamos anímate, solo finge que no te acuerdas y él lo olvidara y pensara que solo fue un accidente-aconsejo dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-tienes razón, no te explicaste bien pero te encendí-exclamo alegremente parándose empujando la silla hacia atrás.

Un poco más animado se encamino a tomar las órdenes, pero se detuvo al ver que la gerente y la cajera hablando muy emocionadas con un chico, espero un tiempo para que se fuera el chico y se acercara a ellas, pero no se iba, incluso había tomado las ordenes de cinco mesas y seguía ahí, así que decidió acercarse a ellos.

-oye Elizabeth, ¿quién es?-pregunto cerca del oído de la chica.

-es el sub-gerente-respondió con una sonrisa.

-lamento no haberme presentado antes, me llamo kiku honda-se presento aquel chico con una voz tranquila y una pequeña sonrisa.

-yo me llamo alfred, alfred F. jones-dijo con una gran sonrisa y estrechando la mano con el pelinegro zarandeándolas animosamente-¿y de que hablaban?-pregunto soltando la mano de kiku.

-bueno estábamos hablando de hacer un Cosplay ya que se acerca el cumpleaños de Elizabeth-respondió Emma captando la mirada de alfred.

-¿Cosplay?... aahh ¿y de que quien o qué?-pregunto mirando a la gerente.

-pues de maids-responde alegre Elizabeth.

-MAIDS-grito sorprendido y con los ojos en blanco mientras se acercaban arthur y lukas.

-¿de qué hablan?-pregunto el ojiverde.

-que en el cumple de Elí vamos a hacer Cosplay de maids-responde alfred saliendo de su trance.

-que…-profirió siendo interrumpido.

-me niego-interrumpió el noruego alzado un poco la mano.

-lo mismo digo-se negó igualmente arthur.

-vamos por mi/su cumple ¿sí?-dijeron las dos chicas poniendo una mirada que solo las chicas pueden hacer para conseguir lo que quieren.

Los tres suspiraron-bien-asintieron con una pequeña sonrisa mientras las dos chicas saltaban alegres.

Después de eso las dos se fueron corriendo a avisarles a todos los empleados lo del Cosplay, y claro era de esperarse que todos dieran un grito, pero aun así asintieron.

Sería un largo y raro día el cumpleaños de Ely, pero aun así tal vez divertido, y alfred espera ansioso ese día ¿Por qué? Bueno por una extraña razón quería ver a arthur vestido de maid, y agradecía en el fondo por tan brillante idea, aunque no se lo diría a nadie ni tampoco a den que también esperaba aquel día para ver a su noruego lindo, querido, frio y tsundere vestido de sirvienta, oh si sería un gran día en el cumpleaños de la gerente.

* * *

Mari: jajajaja *se agüita repentinamente* otro capi corto, _sorry_ TwT

Ginger: si que cambias muy rápido de humor *aun lado de ella* ¬_¬

Mari: cállate, en fin ¡ah! También antes de que se me olvide, estoy abierta a sugerencias, díganme a quien quieren de cocinero? =D

Ginger: alguien que sepa cocinar comida de todos los países, o uno cualquiera, solo le pondremos que cocina comida de todo el mundo aunque no sepa otra comida más que la de su país ¬w¬.

Mari: dejen reviews pliiss eso me motiva mas a escribir. XD

Ginger: dudas y críticas constructivas también están permitidas. ;)

Ambas: Adiochito 0v0/


	6. Chapter 6

Nota 0w0: este capi no está completo va haber otra conti, pero mi mente ya no daba más, y bueno lo subí así, les dejo con el capi eemm ¿six?

Desclein: hetalia no me pertenece.

Advertencia: Elizabeth XD

* * *

El grandioso (y yaoistico) cumpleaños de Elizabeth llego, si se preguntan ¿Cómo empezó el día? O ¿Cómo convencieron a todos a vestirse? Pues empezó así: en primera comenzó muy lindo y agradable, a comparación de los otros días de calor sofocante, la primera víctima de Elizabeth para "convencer" a usar un vestido de maid era el sub-gerente.

Kiku se encontraba tranquilo, incluso tarareando una canción, en su oficina, acomodando unos papeles, cuando escucho que abrían la puerta y al voltearse no vio a nadie, sin darle importancia miro los papeles, pero entonces le agarraron el hombro, pego un grito un tanto afeminado, cuando volteo vio a la cumpleañera, la cual al verla, noto su sonrisa yaoista, muy característica de ella, atrás de ella ocultaba un vestido.

-kiku, vas primera-susurro macabramente mientras el pobre muchacho se volvía pálido, y pego un segundo grito.

Segundos después kiku salió avergonzado, sonrojado, y un poco asustado del vestidor, seguido de una sonriente chica, la cual era Elizabeth, su vestido le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas.

-Elí-san, pudo habérmelo dicho de frente-dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-bueno no creí que aceptarías, así que intente hacerlo así, a propósito gracias por las clases de ninja-agradeció caminado tras su segunda víctima.

-kiku-una voz se escucho atrás de él sobresaltándolo.

Al voltear se encontró con aquel cocinero, griego, el de ojos verdes, el que la vez anterior le dio la sopa a alfred. Heracles, oh no, ahí se encontraba sorprendido mirándolo de arriba abajo, aunque su rostro se veía soñoliento, pero estaba sorprendido y con un muy leve sonrojo.

-ha-Haracles-tartamudeo con un notario muy pero muy notario sonrojo, llegando al punto de parecer tomate.

-¿Por qué llevas ese ves…? oh ya sé porque, bueno, lamento que hayas sido el primero-se disculpo sonrojado al ver mejor al chico.

Elizabeth desde la esquina veía todo, y saco una foto, con aquella mirada yaoista, los dejo solo y fue en busca de otro "uke".

_Lukas._

Aquel noruego, se encontraba lavando los platos, mientras que en la esquina lo miraba Emma, cuando Elí paso ella detuvo.

-Elí, está casi en pleno público, ¿cómo le vas a hacer?-pregunto en un susurro señalando al chico.

-tu tranquila, yo ya tengo una idea, por ahora ve a la caja y por si las dudas sacale el pliego-respondió igual en un susurro con una sonrisa, mientras la chica se iba a seguir con su trabajo.

-bien necesito la ayuda de alguien-murmuro mirando los alrededores.

Cuando vio a arthur lo llamo, mientras este confundido iba hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto una vez enfrente.

-mira, puedes decirle a lukas que vaya a traerle unos pliegos a Emma-respondió con una sonrisa.

-claro-asintió caminado hasta el chico.

-lukas-lo llamo captando la mirada del noruego.

-mmm?-profirió mirando al ojiverde.

-Elí, dijo si le puedes llevar a Emma unos pliegos para la caja registradora-dijo mientras el chico asentía.

Lukas buscaba unos pliegos en una caja, tranquilamente, aunque con su mirada seria.

-lukas-susurro una voz otras de él.

-eh?-profirió volteando y al no ver nadie lo ignoro volviendo con lo que hacía.

-lukas-dijo mientras una mano se ponía en su hombre.

De ahí solo se escucho un grito eh insultos, para que después saliera corriendo Elizabeth con una gran sonrisa y después saliera lukas sonrojado vistiendo un vestido de maid corto, color negro y blanco (como el de todos los demas), pero lo que jamás se espero fue encontrarse con el danés, maldiciendo la mala suerte que tenía ese día, mientras el chico se desangraba y él le daba un puñetazo en el estomago.

Y lo mismo fue con casi todos menos, todos los empleados estuvieran con el traje de maid a excepción de arthur claro el aun no llegaba. Alfred esperaba ansioso, su vestido era corto, habían hecho oficialmente que era un día hecho para chicas.

Arthur entro muy silencioso por la parte trasera ya había visto a uno de sus compañeros de maid por lo que dedujo que ya habían comenzado a vestirse de maid, cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, miraba los alrededores y cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta se asomo y al ver que no había nadie, entro, lo mismo hizo cuando entro al vestidor pero para su mala suerte ahí estaba kiku esperándolo con el vestido en mano.

-lo siento-se disculpo y luego se abalanzo en él para quitarle la ropa y ponerle el vestido.

Minutos después arthur comenzó a gritar que no saldría vistiendo eso, mientras que kiku le pedía que saliera no era el único que vestía eso.

A duras penas salió dejando ver un vestido corto que le llegaban hasta arriba de las rodillas.

-bien, ahora vaya a trabajar, por favor-volvió a pedir saliendo de la habitación.

-…-no respondió solo se encontraba en relajarse y quitarse ese sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-¡hola kiku!-saludo alfred energéticamente caminado así la sala pero se detuvo al ver al pelinegro.

-hola alfred, ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto el pelinegro una vez enfrente.

-bueno me mandaron a traer unas cosas a la sala de descanso-respondió sonriente mientras kiku miraba atrás de él y se encontraba con Elizabeth.

-aaahhh entiendo, bien, adiós-se despidió mientras el chico se encaminaba a la sala seguida de la chica con una videocámara.

Alfred entro a la sala pero lo que vio lo sorprendió, sonrojándose al ver a arthur sonrojado mirándolo y tratando de cubrirse con el vestido las piernas.

-a-a-alfred-tartamudeo el inglés mas sonrojad que nunca.

-wow-fue lo único que atino a decir mirando de arriba abajo al ojiverde.

* * *

Y bueno hasta aquí llegue, espero les haiga gustado, dejen un review si es así.

PD: lamento que me haya quedado hasta aqui es que mientras pienso en lo que pasaria despues de esto, tendrian que pasar como cinco dias y pues no quiero que esperen tanto, aunque aun asi los hago esperar, TwT sorry.

Se cuidan, Adiochito.

0v0/


	7. Chapter 7

Nota 0w0: aquí les traigo la conti, está un poco corto lo siento eso fue lo que se me ocurrió, espero les guste.

Advertencia: ni idea.

Desclein: hetalia no me pertenecerme.

* * *

-a-a-alfred-tartamudeo el inglés mas sonrojado que nunca.

-wow-fue lo único que atino a decir mirando de arriba abajo al ojiverde.

-_esto es una pesadilla_-pensó asustado mirando al chico frente a él.

-_qué lindo_-pensó alfred con una tonta sonrisa.

-q-que corto-hablo arthur regresando a la realidad al ojiazul, el cual no se dio cuenta que lo dijo para cambiar el ambiente.

-¿eh?-profirió confundido el de mechon anti-gravedad.

-la falda de tu vestido, está muy corta-respondió su duda, sonrojándose un poco al ver las piernas del menor.

-bueno, me gusta así, usar una falda larga es un tanto incomodo para mí, no es que ya eh usado falda eh solo que la primera vez que llegue quisieron ponerme una larga y después me dieron esta-aclaro mientras el ojiverde ponía los ojos en blanco.

-ya veo-dijo para después volver sus ojos normales en un parpadeo.

-aunque tú también lo tienes un poco corto-dijo mirando (pervertidamente) la parte baja del anglosajón.

-este es el que me dieron, por esa razón-se defendió cruzándose de brazos para después volver a gobernar el incomodo silencio.

-_demonios alfred ibas tan bien_-se quejo mentalmente el estadounidense.

_-¿y ahora qué?_-se pregunto arthur en su mente.

-¿y cómo te convencieron de ponerte el vestido?-pregunto arthur otra vez.

-¡ah! Bueno cuando entre, Elí me esperaba y la salude, pero me dio miedo su sonrisa y vi que atrás de ella se encontraba primero el vestido largo, di un grito eh intente correr pero me detuvo y al final no quiero decir cómo me lo puso, pero no me gusto así que me dio este-respondió recordando aquel suceso.

-creí que no te resistirías-dijo el ojiesmeralda mirando el chico.

-¿eh?-profirió confundido.

-nada, me voy a trabajar-suspiro saliendo de la habitación.

-demonios-maldijo en voz baja el ojiazul.

-¿ocurre algo alfred?-pregunto Elisa entrando a la habitación.

-¡Elizabeth!-grito el chico volteando su cabeza para ver a la castalla sobresaltándola.

-¿si?-tartamudeo nerviosa por la apariencia tenebrosa del americano.

-por favor te lo pido sácale una foto a arthur de maid, hare lo que quieras pero por favor sácale la foto-pidió arrodillándose en frente de la chica que se sorprendió.

-lo que quiera eh?, _por lo que eh visto alfred está enamorado de arthur, y claro no hare que el yaoi se acabe, ¡EL YAOI DEBE PERMANECER!_-pensó la gerente mirando a alfred.

-pero antes, ¿la quieres para burlarte de él o para admirarla?-pregunto mirando al chico fingiendo molestia aunque por sus adentros estaba ansiosa por la respuesta.

-p-pa-ra admirarla-respondió sonrojado a mil incluso echando vapor mientras la chica chillaba en sus adentros.

-así que para admirarla, eh~-susurro con una sonrisa pervertida mientras trataba de no entrar al mundo del yaoi, tenía que darle su respuesta al chico y de ahí ya podría entrar a su mundo.

-¿y bien?-pregunto esperanzado.

-¡por supuesto!-grito con una gran sonrisa.

-¡en serio!-expreso aliviado con una gran sonrisa y brillitos en los ojos.

-pero…-dijo alzando el dedo índice apuntado arriba.

-¿pero?-pregunto el porqué del "pero" de la castalla.

-…si tienes una cita con arthur- respondió con un aire orgulloso por tan genial idea.

-¡¿Qué?!-chillo ante tal petición.

-lo que oíste o si no, no tomare la foto-amenazo mientras el chico dudaba.

-_una cita con arthur, sería divertido, además lo podría conocer mejor_-pensaba el chico mirando otro punto de la habitación.

-ok-asintió estrechando la mano de la ojiverde.

-y otra cosa-inquirió mientras se soltaba.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto mirando a la chica un poco nervioso por lo que le iva a pedir.

-Como es mi cumpleaños, me dejaras ir a la cita, claro no estaré con ustedes, los seguiré desde lejos, y arthur no debe saberlo, tengo que saber que en verdad cumplirás con la cita-respondió la respuesta del de manchón anti-gravedad.

-bien-asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-y también te ayudare cuando no sepas que hacer en tal situación con arthur, ¿bien?-

-Si-asintió más alegre mientras la chica salía sacando una cámara digital del bolsillo de su falda

Elí tenía que sacarle una buena foto con un perfecto ángulo, solo como agradecimiento por a ver aceptado su petición y también porque le tenía compasión.

Encontró a arthur entregándole un plato a una mesa un tanto sonrojado, seria la ocasión perfecta pero se veían varias personas y solo quería que saliera arthur.

Espero a que se fuera a la cocina, se escondió en la esquina ocultándose con una planta, y cuando apareció, le tomo la foto, era perfecta el ángulo y se le veía casi de cuerpo entero, su vestido negro un poco esponjado y corto, lo cual se apreciaba en la foto parte de su muslo, su mandil y hasta su diadema, y sus guantes blancos con un moño rojo en la muñeca, también se veían ya que estaba tomando la bandeja vacía, aunque tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido no importaba ya que estaba sonrojado, era como un uke.

-que moe-susurro mirando la foto que consiguió, para después buscar al chico de gafas.

-alfred-llamo al chico que había vuelto de tomar una orden.

-la conseguiste-expreso acercándose a la castalla.

-sip, toma-dijo extendiéndola.

-gracias~-agradeció tomando la foto con un sonroja pero aun así sonriendo.

-pero recuerda, lo de la cita-susurro mientras el chico asentía y guardaba la foto en su bolsillo de su camisa.

-lo recordare-asintió con una sonrisa tímida.

* * *

Tachan~ que tal les pareció, les gusto, demasiado corto ¿verdad? Nuevamente me disculpo, si quieren pueden decirme que quieren que ocurra en la cita, mezclare un poco de cada cosa XD.

Dejen reviews pliisss, se cuidan.

Adiochito :D


	8. Chapter 8

Nota 0w0: T0T capi corto, demasiado corto, tan corto que se puede leer en un minuto *llora a cascada*, me voy a suicidad por entregar capis tan cortos *se sube a una silla y toma una cuerda* pero si estoy muerta ya no voy a poder ver mas UsUk *se baja y se acuesta de panza en el piso* aquí me quedo un rato.

advertencia: posibles errores ortográficos.

* * *

Al día siguiente alfred se estaba matando mentalmente porque tenia que decirle "eso" a arthur y le daba vergüenza, había practicarlo como decirle la noche anterior mirando la imagen que tenia, pero fallaba, apenas sacaba la foto se sonrojaba, apenas le hablaba a la foto se sonrojaba, volvía a mirar la foto y se volvía a sonrojar, así que decidió hacer lo de siempre practicar en el espejo, pero ni aun así ya que la imagen (normal) de arthur siempre venia a su mente, en pocas palabras era un caso demasiado perdido, se encontraba limpiando un vaso, mirando por un vidrio a arthur que serbia las comidas, tenía que decirle, debía hacerlo, por la petición de Ely (y también por la de su corazón), Ely le había hecho que a ambos le tocaran juntos la hora de descanso, para que supiera cuando tenía que decírselo, así que estaba practicando mentalmente como decirle de la cita.

-"_arthur, dime ¿quieres tener una cita con el gran Hero?" No eso no se va a molestar_-pensó con una sonrisa un poco forzada y el ceño levemente fruncido cerrando lso ojos.

-_¿quieres tener una cita conmigo? (voz picara)_-dijo con una sonrisa cautivadora-¿y si se niega o se asusta?-volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-¿alfred?-lo llamo el británico mirando a alfred que tenía los ojos cerrados, el ceño levemente fruncido y una sonrisa pequeña.

-eh?, si?-reacciono volteándose para mirar a (su) arthur.

-ya nos toca la hora de descanso-dijo con la mirada extrañada por el cambia de humor del chico.

-_no inventes, ya, tan rápido, ah! no espera ya pasaron 4 horas desde que llegue, ash pero… pero aun no sé cómo decirle_-pensaba mientras camina atrás del inglés.

De un momento a otro se vio sentado en frente de arthur mientras este le preguntaba algo.

-IDIOTA, ¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?-grito enojado el ojiverde haciendo que alfred reaccionara.

-eh? Que dijiste?-pregunto confundido mirando a arthur.

-sordo, te pregunte si te gustaría tomar té-gruño apretando los dientes molesto.

-aahhh no gracias, solo voy a tomar coca-cola-respondió con una sonrisa sacando una botella de dicha bebida.

De ahí volvió el silencio, pero al menos no incomodo.

-_bien alfred, es ahora o nunca, dile, ¡dile como el gran héroe que eres!, DÍSELO CON UN DEMONIO_-se grito dándose "valor" mentalmente.

Tomo aire y soltó repitiendo el proceso tres veces.

-a-a-arthur, ¿m-me preguntaba si te gustaría tener una ci-cita con-migo?-soltó con tartamudeos y un notario sonrojado adornado en sus mejillas.

-_¿Por qué no dice nada? Se va a negar_-volvió a pensar cerrando los ojos con fuerza cabizbajo.

-mmm claro-asintió asombrando al americano que abrió los ojos de tope.

-¿en serio?-pregunto con esperanza de que su mente no le hubiera hecho una cruel jugada.

-si-confirmo mientras alfred daba saltitos en su mente.

-¿te parece mañana, ya que tenemos día libre?-pregunto con un poco mas de confianza, reflejada en una sonrisa y brillitos en los ojos.

-…claro-pensativo para después asentir nuevamente sin mucho interés, o al menos fingiendo.

-¿a qué hora puedes?-volvió a preguntar acercándose al chico.

-como a las dos-respondió pensativo y un poco sonrojado por la cercanía del chico.

* * *

Ven se leyó en un minuto, T_T, pero es que pensaba hacer lo de la cita en este capi, pero para mí desdicha no eh tenido una cita, (ya que rechazo a todos los que se me declaran) y para no quedar con la intriga subí ya el capi, el más corto creo, mientras tanto me pondré a investigar sobre citas y esas cosas.


	9. Chapter 9

Nato 0w0: aquí les traigo la conti, el capi de la cita, el octavo capi, este capi es igual de corto, creo, en fin ¡Ah! Tiene segunda parte, ya que mi es***** mente no imagina mas, además le agradezco de corazón a "_alfrep Llons_" que me dio algunas sugerencias y mi imaginación se activo por unos mementos, espero les guste n_n.

Desclein: hetalia no me pertenece.

Advertencia: el bad friends trió XD.

* * *

Al día siguiente, alfred se levanto un poco tarde a las 12, ya que la noche anterior no pudo dormir por la emoción y por estar eligiendo que ropa ponerse, salió de su cama de un brinco se dio un baño y después, se puso una camisa blanca con una estampa que decía "Hero", un suéter verde oscuro, ya que se acercaba el otoño y empezaba a hacer frio, un pantalón azul y unos tenis rojos, incluso se puso perfume, quería verse muy galanaso para poder enamorar a su arthur, se puso el audífono y mini micrófono que le había dado ely para que la escuchara y escuchara lo que decían ellos, desayuno un poco, solo comió cereal, miro el reloj que marcaba la 12:35, y decidió jugar videojuegos.

…

El tiempo paso, y no lograba matar a aquel zombi maligno, su celular vibro, lo tomo y vio que lo llamaba Elizabeth para después contestar.

-oye alfred ¿a qué horas vas a venir?-se escucho su voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué?-profirió mirando su reloj el cual marcaba la 1:53, pego un grito.

-ya voy-respondió en un grito colgando y guardando su celular.

apago la tele para tomar sus llaves y salir corriendo de su casa cerrando de un portazo, corrió hacia el parque, en donde tenían que verse, miro su reloj mientras corría, marcaba la 2:14, al fin llego al parque, corrió buscando la fuente, y cuando la encontró ahí vio al ojiesmeralda sentado en la orilla de La fuente, corrió un poco mas parándose en frente del chico jadeando con las manos en las rodillas cabizbajo, arthur se paro mirando al chico.

-la-men-to, llegar…tarde-se disculpo respirando con dificultad por la carrera.

-descuida hace como cinco minutos que llegue-dio mientras el americano se enderezaba.

-hay arthur que mentiroso eres-susurro la castaña escondida en un arbusto

-entonces, vamos-dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras el británico asentía.

-y ¿adónde vamos?-pregunto el mayor caminado al lado del americano.

-no es obvio, a la feria, recuerda que por eso nos dieron el día libre-respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-claro que no nos dieron el día libre por eso-dijo mirando al chico con los ojos entrecerrados.

-eh?-profirió confundido.

-nos dieron el día libre porque si, y nos dijeron que podíamos ir a la feria-contesto mientras el menor hacia memoria.

-bueno, el chiste es que vamos a la feria-exclamo mientras el ojiverde botaba un suspiro.

-aaahhhh ¿a qué te quieres subir primero?-pregunto ansioso mirando al británico.

-wow se ve genial eso-dijo mirando hacia otro lugar.

Cuando alfred volteo para ver qué es lo que veía el inglés se puso pálido y se le puso la piel de gallina.

-¡¿es-estás seguro de que quieres ir ahí?!-pregunto rezando por que la respuesta fuera "no".

-si-respondió mientras el chico sufría un impacto por una flecha.

-q-que tal si nos subimos primero a otro y después venimos aquí-sugirió forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo?-se burlo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-c-cla-ro que no, vamos-se excuso un poco nervioso.

Jones tomo la mano del ojiesmeralda, y se adentraron a la casa de miedo seguida desde atrás por la chica, siguieron el camino, siendo alumbrados solo por lámparas las cuales parpadeaban, alfred tenía la cara azul, y tenía la mirada alerta hasta que _puf_ una bruja horrenda y con la mitad de la cara derretida apareció enfrente de él haciendo que pegara tremendo grito y corriera hasta el inglés que no se había detenido.

-_no tengo miedo, todo esto es falso_-se repetía una y otra vez en su mente el menor.

En las orillas del camino se veían más cosas, como un piano que tocaba solo, una caja de música que al momento de terminar salía una mano ensangrentada asustando al ojiazul ya que la mano salió cuando él estaba cerca, también habían telarañas y brujas que salían de una tela cada cinco minutos asustando siempre al estadounidense.

Se encontraba pálido y ahora aferrado al mayor haciendo que ely les tomara una foto con su cámara sin flash.

-alfred-lo llamo captando su mirada y lo que se encontró fue con un monstruo.

-jejeje-se reía el sádico de arthur sacándose la máscara y dejándola y algún lugar.

-no te rías-se quejo con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-perdón perdón-se disculpo entre risas para seguir caminando hasta que por fin alfred vio la bendita luz del sol.

-espero que hayan disfrutado del paseo-dijo una voz cuando estaba a medio metro de la salido haciendo que el ojiazul saliera corriendo.

-_ya alfred, dile ahora que se suban al dragón_-se escucho la voz de ely en su oído.

-ya cálmate- decía el ojiverde a un lado de él captando su mirada.

-ahora subamos a otro-dijo casi gritando tomando la mano del más bajo.

-¿a cuál?-pregunto mientras caminaba.

-al dragón-respondió mientras esta vez se volvía azul el inglés.

Al estar enfrente del juego esperando en la corta muy corta fila se soltaron de la mano, mientras el americano deseaba sostener otra vez la mano del más bajo.

-Vamos arthur-dijo captando la mirada del británico y subiéndose un asisto debajo de la cima.

Ahora la cosa era al revés, arthur estaba nervioso cuando el juego empezó a moverse solo quería montar una escena y gritar para que lo dejaran ir, pero no podía ya que le había pues cinturones al haciendo para que no se saliera, el dragón fue primero para abajo haciendo que se acostara en su asintió subió mientras quería gritar ya que sentía que se iba a caer el estadounidense solo reía no por la situación del inglés si no porque le divertía, el británico sentía un cosquilleo en su estomago escuchando los gritos de los demás que estaba en el juego, estuvo así como cinco minutos, hasta que el juego se detuvo estaba mareado y el americano aun con su sonrisa anquen también un poco mareado.

-¿ahora a cual nos subimos?-pregunto el menor mirando los alrededores para después fijar su mirada en el mayor.

-las tazas-respondió encaminándose a dicho juego.

-ok~-asintió alegre caminando lado del anglosajón.

Mientras se caminaban el ojiazul miraba los juegos hasta que su vista se fijo en un grupo que estaba de espaldas haciendo fila para un juego, cuando los vio mejor vio que era el trió y se aguanto de pegar un grito.

_-"demonios ¿qué hacen ellos aquí?"-_prensó molesto.

_-¿Qué pasa, al?-_pregunto confundido el británico captando su mirada.

-n-nada, vamos-_respondió empujando por la espalda al chico y dirigiéndose a las tazas_

_-no voy a dejar que esos idiotas me arruine mi cita con artie-pensó decidido mientras _se formaban el la fila del juego antes mencionado.

-¿Acurre algo, Al?-pregunto ely mientras el lo buscaba con la mirada cuando la encontró le señalo al trió.

-oh ya veo, no quieres que te arruinen tu cita con arthur ¿verdad?-decía mientras el chico asentía cuando el británico lo miraba-no te preocupes yo te echare aguas cuando estén a punto de encontrarse-decía mientras alfred le sonreía.

Después de subir a las tazas y dar algunos grititos y dar vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas en rotación y translación, bajaron y se dirigieron a la casa de los espejos.

-alfred el trió se dirigen a la habitación de los espejos-hablo ely mientras aparecía el trió riendo.

-arthur, qué tal si vamos primero al tiro al blanco-sugirió empujando al Británico después de que este asintiera.

arthur le había dado a dos globos maldiciendo este hecho mientras alfred le había dado a los cinco ganando un osito café claro con los ojos azules y un moño azul marino en su cuello y se lo daba al inglés.

-no soy una chica para que me des esto ¿sabes?-dijo mirando extrañado al ojiazul.

-hay vamos no va a ser el fin del mundo por tener un oso-inquirió acercando mas el muñeco al anglosajón que después de suspirar lo tomo.

-¿y ahora a donde vamos?-pregunto el ojiesmeralda.

-Ely ¿y ahora?-pregunto en un susurro cuando el inglés desvió la mirada cerca del micrófono.

-_ya pueden ir a la casa de los espejos_-respondo ely en su oído.

-a la casa de los espejos-respondió captando la mirada del chico.

-bien-asintió dirigiéndose a dicho atracción.

* * *

Dalia: *se aclara la garganta* etto, esto es todo, sorry A.

Ginger: en verdad eres mala para la imaginación ¬_¬

Dalia: cállate tu sufres escases de eso -3-

Ginger: c-claro que no, puedo hacer un fic sin tu ayuda.

Dalia: ¿en serio? *voz burlona*

Ginger: si, lo veras en dos días.

Dalia: ok~

D/G: Adiochito nwn/, ¬_¬/


	10. Chapter 10

Entraron a la casa de los espejos, encontrándose primeros con unos normales, y mientras caminaban otros que deformaban su cuerpo, uno de los espejos hizo más grandes las cejas de arthur matando de risa al americano, en otro le ancho mas la pansa a alfred mientras arthur igual se reía pero más maliciosamente y con burla reflejada en su cara, después de cruzar todo la casa y salir el americano corrió hasta el heladero antes de que se fuera y le compro uno al inglés y otro para él.

-ten-dijo dándole el helado mientras el chico lo tomaba.

-gracias-agradeció lamiendo su helado de vainilla.

El ojiazul sonio ampliamente lamiendo más gustosamente su helado de chicle.

-artie y si nos sentamos por un rato-sugirió captando la mirada del ojiesmeralda.

-claro-asintió mientras el norteamericano tomaba su mano y se dirigieran a una banca vacía.

-alfie buenas noticias, se fue el trió para sus casa-se escucho la voz de la chica en su oído.

-artie ¿qué te parece si después de subirnos a la montaña rusa nos vamos al cine?-propuso un poco nervioso.

-mmm bien, no tengo problema-respondió pensativo mirando al menor.

-genial-expreso alegre con una gran sonrisa.

Acabaron sus helados y se pararon para ir hacia la atracción, formándose en la fila que no eran más de 10 personas.

-al parecer tenemos que esperar un momento-dijo viendo como la montaña rusa se movía arriba de él.

Pasaron como seis minutos hasta que el juego se detuvo y todos sus pasajeros comenzaban a bajar mientras los de la fila subían al igual que ellos dos.

-aayy que emoción-chillaba emocionada el americano.

-aja-fue la única respuesta de arthur.

La maquina comenzó a moverse, poniendo un poco nervioso al ojiverde, aunque no lo aparentaba, y como siempre comenzó a caminar rectamente mientras más adelante subía (lógico ya que es una montaña XD), arthur trago salivo sonoramente mientras alfred chillaba nuevamente emocionado, subieron y subieron hasta quedar en la cima y de repente bajo (el trenecito, o lo que sea) asustando al ojiverde que se aguantaba las ganas de gritar como el resto, el camino se hizo de montañas de casi dos metros, luego doblo a la derecha y comenzó a ir por unas vías onduladas para después avanzar eh ir a un espiral de frente, logrando por fin liberara arthur sus gritos, al salir de las vías en espiral (o el camino) volvió a subir pero más alto mucho mucho mas alto poniendo pálido al anglosajón por la altura, y bajo baja haciendo qu se aferrara como un gato al americano que dio un respingo y se sonrojo, para después sonreír y abrazar al británico que se sonrojo como nunca avanzando nuevamente por montañas que iban de grandes a pequeñas y al final termino el recorrido (*) y empezaron a bajar mientras arthur se soltaba del abrazo para bajar corriendo seguido del americano, solo que este más calmado.

-¿te divertiste?-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-aja-asintió sin darle mucha importancia desviando la mirada.

-bien~, entonces vamos al cine, al cine-exclamo con un niño dirigiéndose a la entrada del parque, seguido del británico que dibujo una sonrisa por su actitud pero al darse cuenta dejo de sonreír y desvió la vista sonrojado.

Salieron del parque de diversiones y tomaron un taxi para llegar más rápido al cine, al llegar y entrar en el local, revisaron las películas que estaban disponibles.

-¿Cuál quieres ver?-pregunto alfred con su imborrable sonrisa.

-mmm _monsters university_-respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-no crees que eres muy grande para verlo?-vocifero con los ojos en blanco por tal respuesta.

-oye, no soy el único que la ve, matt también la ah visto-se defendió recordando a su hermano viendo la película.

-en serio, ¿pero de seguro cuando era niño?-

-no, la ve a su edad, ¡así que sin más, vamos a verla!-dijo encaminándose a la taquilla.

-no cambiara-susurro siguiendo al chico.

Después de comprar las entradas, se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la sala, alfred antes de sentarse fue a comprar unas palomitas, gomitas, un refresco y un té (ni me acuerdo si venden té en los cines).

-ten- dándole el vaso de té al ojiesmeralda.

-gracias-agradeció tomando dicha bebida.

-artie, dime ¿te has divertido? ¿O fue una pérdida de tiempo?-pregunto el ojiazul entristeciendo su rostro ante la última pregunta.

-honestamente sí, me divertí-respondió un poco sonrojado por la sinceridad.

-¡¿en serio?!-exclamo parándose repentinamente golpeando la mesa con sus manos.

-cállate idiota-espeto sonrojado ante las miradas de los demás.

-perdón-se disculpo mientras se sentaba.

Esperaron algunos minutos hasta que la gente salía riendo, había adolecentes que ya llegaban a la adultez también lo que alivio a arthur al no ser los únicos de su edad que entrarían, se paro junto con el americano que tomo sus cosas y fue rápidamente a la sala mientras arthur lo seguía tranquilo.

-aun parece un chiquillo-especulo el inglés adentrándose a la sala.

-¡artie, aquí, aquí!-le grito el ojiazul meciendo la mano alegremente sentado en medio de la sala captando la mirada del ojiverde.

El ojiverde se dirigió al chico y se sentó a su lado derecho, mientras comenzaba la película, el americano hizo un tipo de chillido emocionado teniendo la expresión como la de un niño recibiendo su primer dulce, lo que hizo que el inglés sonriera.

(-Fallas con la autora-)

La película término, y durante el transcurso de la película alfred reía sin contenerse como algunos otros, mientras arthur solo reía bajo, prendieron las luces y se pararon para retirarse de la sala, una vez afuera de local, el americano había solicitado acompañar a su lindo anglosajón a su casa, este de tantos ruegos no tuvo más opción que acertar, caminaron hacia un parque para finalizar la cita y dirigirse a la morada del ojiesmeralda.

Caminaron unas cuadras hasta que arthur le indico donde vivía.

-aquí es-lo detuvo señalando una casa de dos piso a un lado de él.

-oh bien, dime ¿te divertiste mucho mucho?-pregunto el chico de ojos azules.

-ya te había respondido antes; si alfred me divertí mucho-respondió un poco sonrojado.

-artie-llamo el americano captando la mirada del de las peculiares cejas.

Sin previo aviso alfred junto sis labios con los del inglés, formando un beso lo cual sorprendió bastante a arthur que puso los ojos como platos mientras que alfred tenía un sonrojo y los ojos cerrados, el americano se separo lentamente.

-…-arthur seguía atónico ante lo sucedido.

-aahhh yo… emm, lo siento, emm adiós-dijo nervioso corriendo a toda prisa mientras el ojiverde reaccionaba y lo veía alejarse.

Cuando lo perdió de vista se adentro a su hogar pensativo y sonrojado.

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza (otra vez) es que me fui de viaje y se me olvido guardar la historia en mi USB y no la pude continuar T~T, ando muy olvidadiza estas vacaciones DX, en fin espero que les haya gustado 0w0.

Adiochito ^o^/


End file.
